return of the sith
by issic clark
Summary: they thought they were gone. they thought they were extinct. but in truth they were in the shadows secretly manipulating events and causing wars to test and distract the republic while they're agents infiltrated governments and criminal organizations. until now finally they have returned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is my new story this time I wanted to try my luck with a star wars crossover. More specifically a Naruto/star wars/mass effect crossover this will feature characters from Naruto and mass effect. This will be my take on the great galactic war only more forward in time taking place in the future a few thousand years in the future. During the time of the clone wars but instead there will be no clone troopers but actual republic soldiers men and women alike also Darth bane will be in the story as well but not as you think. Also the species from mass effect will be the Drell, the Quarians, Asari, and finally the Turians. These are the species that will exist in the story they will be in their planets will be in the Dromund system that were conquered during the original empire. The leader of the empire will not be Darth Vitiate instead it will be an empress but her identity will be revealed later in the story (Though I will assume some of you know who the empress will be) some things will be the same but other key characters will appear in this timeline some from the old republic some from the new republic. Since the invasion of the empire will happen in the future some things will change but some will stay the same. Well without further ado here is the first chapter of the story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **4980 BRS**

The Jungle world of Dromund Kaas rested in the Dromund system in the outer rim territories it was an old sith planet colony that was lost and unknown to all that were not sith. Since the planet wasn't known to the galaxy it made the perfect hiding place so that their enemies would not find them, her and her sith. After she was an immortal being after sucking all the life from her planet minus the ones that she viewed as worthy to live she had taken her empire her after 20 years of hyper-space jumps. She and her fellow sith had landed on the forgotten world of Dromund Kaas.

She and her planets inhabitants were all sith they had lived in a clan society however of all of the clans there were only five that were the most powerful on her planet her own, the Uchiha, the Senju, the Hygua, and the Uzumaki. They were the most powerful sith on her planet so they and 12,000 civilians had lived but she had gathered 8,000 sith lords to come to her planet tricked them and forced them to undergo a ritual that had sucked all the life and the force from her planet except for the ones she had deemed worthy to servive.

She had taken the clans of her planet plus an extra thousand that had not received her message to come to her planet and had lead them on a twenty year journey to what will be the future capital of her new empire.

After 10 years they had built a small city that was slowly starting to grow. She had created a counsel of the most powerful sith lords they consisted of the 4 clan heads of her planet plus another 8 of the other powerful sith's on the planet, she had called them the dark counsel a ruling group sith lords that ran the goings of the empire the imperials sith and soldiers alike they answered to them but the counsel took orders from her and did whatever she had told them to do.

Like how right now they had assembled all of the imperials soldiers and sith alike so she could address them.

"My soldiers sith and imperial alike." She had said starting to address them.

"I know that you have all lost something or someone precious to you. A friend, mother, father, brother, sister, son, or daughter. You have lost all of these do to the barbarism of the galactic republic. The foolishness that was started by Naga sadow but after his defeat they deemed us to dangerous to live so they had come to our worlds and had started firing at our homes and soldiers coming into them killing your fellow sith men women and children they killed them all just so they could be sure that we would never threaten them again even though we had already been defeated. I promise you all this we will have our revenge though you may not be alive by the time it happens take pleasure in the fact that we will one day have our revenge. I promise you that we will return stronger, smarter and more powerful than anyone in the Galactic republic!" she had yelled at the crowed at just like she suspected the crowed had roared with applause and cheers to her she will return and she will rule the galaxy.

3978 BRS

A thousand years that's how long they have been here and in that time they had made great technological breakthroughs and advancements this was all in part to the new species that they had intergraded into their empire their planets that had existed in a neighboring system that was also undiscovered until now. There were 4 of them the planets and each with its own species Thessia home to a species known as Asari, Palivan home to the Turians, Rannoch home to the Quarians and finally Kesh home world of the Kehshiri and surprisingly a group of sith that had been stranded on the planet during the hyper-space war.

With the exception of Kesh who had joined the newly formed sith empire willingly mainly because the group had a monument of control of the planet despite being primitive. The Empire had gone to war with the other planets until they surrendered. The war had lasted for years but after all the fighting the empire had won and had formed an alliance with the planets and its inhabitance they had joined the empire.

This was good for two reasons first they had discovered new species and had added them to the empire they each had something to bring to the empire the Turians were excellent soldiers strong and disciplined none of them were force sensitive but that didn't matter for they were great and perfect soldiers and great pilots with their ships and fleets.

Next the Asari there entire planet was bursting with force energy the Asari had practiced sith alchemy although they didn't know what the energy they were using was called but after intergrading their species in the empire they had begun training in the sith arts mastering them perfectly the Asari had become their alchemists there teachers of sith alchemy since they had such a natural affinity for it they had opened a sith academy on the planet training the Asari in light saber combat.

Finally the Quarians they were the most helpful mainly because of their technological mastery. They were great at building things they were in charge of weapons and construction of the sith fleet to help invade the republic.

The second reason this was good was because they had fought and actual war against real enemies and not just practices of shooting animails in the jungles of Dromund kaas. This experience would be great for future reference.

 **Dromund Kaas**

 **Dark council chambers**

The counsel was assembled twelve seats were around the room but there was also thrown was inside were the empress had sat in the proceedings of a new dark counsel since she was immortal she didn't age anymore as such she had to appoint 8 new council because the 4 seats were always given to the 4 clan heads of her former planet. This was an important meeting it had involved the republic.

"According to the spies we have the republic hasn't fought a real war since Exar Kun." Said one sith council member.

"As true as that is we can't just invade not without knowing the strength and weakness of our enemies." Said another council men.

As they had talked more and more and deliberated on a plan suddenly one of the council men spoke up.

"I have a plan it works in two parts and one that will kill two birds with one stone." Said an Uchiha council member.

"What's the plan exactly?" asked another council men.

"As you know there are sith spirits that may try and stand against us as such we need to find them and deal with them if need be. Thanks to our spies I have discovered a tomb were a sith lord is laid we need to go there and seal it. And as for a way to test the republic I know the perfect group to put them against. The Mandalorians." Said the Uchiha council man.

Everyone was in deep thought of such a plan while it was true that there are some sith spirts that may need to be dealt with using the Mandalorians was a risky move.

"What makes you think they'll do what we ask the Mandalorians are an independent race what makes you think they will do our bidding." Said a Hyuga council man.

"The Mandalorians are a warrior race, they seek new challenges and battles to fight and what better battle will there be if not a fight against the republic and Jedi." Said the Uchiha council men.

After more deliberating on the matter eventually the empress opened her eyes and everyone in the room instantly quieted down for their empress was about to speak.

"I agree with council men Uchiha's plan the Mandalorians will make perfect pawns to test the republic and the Jedi. You have my permission to execute the plan." She had said once again closing her eyes.

With that the meeting was adjourned.

 **Dxun**

Dxun was a jungle moon of the planet Onderon it was a harsh moon the jungles were filled with extremely dangerous beasts that would kill a normal being. This harsh jungle moon served as the main base for Mandalore the ultimate.

He was a Taung warrior from the planet Mandalore who had fought in the Exar Kun war lead by his predecessor Mandalore the indomitable who had fought on the side of the sith. After his death he had claimed the mask and the right to lead the Mandalorians though some were reluctant to accept his leadership this was a problem before he remembered the word of Mandalore the destroyer

 _"Here's why you can't exterminate us, aruetii. We're not huddled in one place—we span the galaxy. We need no lords or leaders—so you can't destroy our command. We can live without technology—so we can fight with our bare hands. We have no species or bloodline—so we can rebuild our ranks with others who want to join us. We're more than just a people or an army, aruetii. We're a culture. We're an idea. And you can't kill ideas—but we certainly can kill you."_

From her recorded words centuries ago he realized that they were a warrior culture and anyone can become part of a culture. So with this he had recruited Rodians, Twi'lek's, and other species in the galaxy.

To Mandalore the ultimate Dxun was the perfect place to train recruits it tested their survival and combat experience since the planet was so hostile everyday was a challenge to survive this made the place perfect he had even built a base here for his clan and all who wished to join. He had also even though he detested it he had standardized the Mandalorian armor.

As Mandalore was spending another day in his hut he built on Dxun a warrior had come to him.

"Mandalore there is someone here he wishes to speak to you." Said the Mandalorian warrior.

Mandalore turned around to address his warrior his height was somewhat intimidating but he did not care.

"Send him in." he had said simply

The solder had left for and about a minute later a man had walked into the room he was of average human height with black hair that went to his soldiers.

"Greetings Mandalore the ultimate it is an honor to meet you my name is Kiro Uchiha." Said the young man showing respect for the warrior.

"I will make this simple I am an emissary for a powerful sith lord and my master has need of your aid." Said the man.

This had caught Mandalores interest he hadn't seen a sith since the defeat of Exar Kun. He like the rest of the galaxy had thought they were all gone but it looks like he was wrong.

"Speak your request but know that if I don't like it I will refuse." Spoke Mandalore

"There is a sith tomb on the planet Rekkiad my master would like the remains of the sith that had rested in the tomb." Said the Uchiha

Unknown to the Mandalore the Uchiha was using his mind trick on the warrior one of the specialties of the Uchiha although they were great at light saber combat their main specialty was they ability to use the mind trick to influence others to doing what they say.

After the Mandalore had agreed they had traveled to the planet and once they had found the tomb the sith had taken the body from the tomb. Now for the second mission.

"Mandalore what if I told you of a great challenge one that will be remembered not only amounts your people but your name will be remember across the entire galaxy." The sith said.

Using his mind trick once again on the Mandalorian leader granted his mind and will was strong and he was somewhat resisting him so he had to choose his words carefully the wrong words and the mind trick would wear off and he would be forced to fight the Mandalorian.

"My master had a vision before she told me to come here. She saw you conquering worlds and destroying your enemies. She saw you fighting the republic and conquering it." He had said making sure he chose his words carefully.

By the looks of it the trick was working he could feel the Mandalorians feelings of pride and confidence growing he knew that Mandalore was seeking new challenges and new battles and what greater battle than one with the republic.

After more convincing the sith had left wanting to report to his masters about his victory in starting what would later be called the Mandalorian wars.

 **Well ladies and gentlemen here it is the first chapter in my new story. I don't really know why I felt the need to write this I have been on a real star wars obsession lately and I can't explain why. Well anyway here is he first chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ladies and gentlemen reader of fanfiction here is the second chapter of the story now some might be a little confused about the story and the years that I have put into it. When I write BRS that means "Before the return of sith." Like how BBY means "before the battle of Yavin." That is the way it will work also in the star wars universe time goes backwards accept for the ABY ("after the battle of Yavin") so the time will go backwards. Another thing is that the sith empire will attack the republic sometime before what was supposed to the invasion of Naboo. I will change the date to something else when I think about it but that won't be till at least chapter 4.**

 **Although the empire will attack in the future many of the things such as some of the smaller skirmishes and small wars will be their doing. Also the Jedi civil war will take place in its original time. Also the war with the brotherhood of darkness will also happen and they will also be killed the same way but Darth bane will not excited in that time period I have something else planned for that. Well without further waiting I give you all chapter 2.**

 **3960 BRS**

Into the unknown regions they had went to seek out the threat that had loomed to the republic the two Jedi knights Revan and Malak had come to see this new threat the return of the Sith. Revan had still remembered the dying word of Mandalore the ultimate whom he had defeated in single combat. The words that drove him to seek out this new threat.

(Flashback)

The flagship of Mandalore the ultimate is where they were after an intense battle but ultimately Revan was the victor. Mandalore lay on the floor bleeding and injured. Revan approached the defeated warrior he himself had bruises and cuts on his body injured after the long battle.

"It's over Mandalore you have lost and your forces have been defeated. All this chaos and destruction for what glory, honor well I hope it was worth it. Said Revan

Surprisingly Mandalore had let out a stiff chuckle taking off his mask to reveal his face which had blood leaking from his mouth.

"They…. They tricked me. They used me for their own gain. They put me up to this. Can't believe I didn't see it sooner." Said Mandalore with labored breaths.

Revan kneeled to the fallen and defeated warrior wanting to hear what he wanted to hear and wondering who "They" were.

"What are you talking about? Who are they?" asked Revan.

Mandalore let out a big cough spitting out some blood looked Revan dead in the eyes.

"They came to me, said they wanted my help to take a body from one of their tombs. After we were finished he said that they foresaw me taking the galaxy and defeating the republic. He used that mind trick on me and used me and my forces to test you all for when they invade." Said Mandalore as he was reaching the last moments of his life slipping away.

"What are you talking about? Who put you up to this?" asked Revan wanting to know who had instigated the war.

Leaning closer to revan's ear Mandalore had whispered.

"The si… the sith." Mandalore had said and with that he had died.

(Flashback end)

After disarming the Mandalorians and hiding the mask of Mandalore Revan had investigated the fallen warrior kings claim and finding what he said true Revan and Malak had ventured in deep space claiming to be searching for remnants of Mandalorian fleet but truthfully he was going to the unknown regions searching for the sith threat on a planet called Nathema. Where they believed the sith that had manipulated Mandalore was.

Coming out of hyper-space and heading to the planet Nathema which was located in the long forgotten chorlian sector. Not wanting anyone involved in their secret mission they two rogue Jedi had traveled alone to seek out this threat.

"Revan were approaching the planet." Said Malak after they had excited hyper-space.

Looking at the planet the two felt a cold chill as if something was telling them not to step foot on the planet. Ignoring this feeling the two Jedi had landed on the capital of the planet and were shocked at what they felt.

There was no life on this planet and they could not feel a single bit of the force.

"Do you feel that?" asked Malak.

"Yes I do the chill in the air. Another thing I have noticed the force here it's gone like the fore has been sucked right out of the planet." Said Revan wondering what could have happened here, wondering how the force could just leave the planet.

As they had wandered they were both still astonished that the force was completely barren from the planet. It seemed impossible, the force existed everywhere and in all living beings. Speaking of which he had not seen a single living creature on the planet no people or animals just barren land with unchecked plant growth. As the two Jedi explored they had come upon a castle that looked to be the throne of the planet. Exploring more the place they had found that there was no power not just here but everywhere the power had been stripped from the planet just like the force it was weird. Going inside the palace they were looking over every piece of everything the castle gave off a sinister feeling even though the force was gone from the planet.

Looking more they had found a picture of a girl she was young pale skinned with horns growing from her head she looked odd but she looked like an important person.

"Revan come here look at this." Said Malak usurping Revan to come over.

Going to were his friend was he saw a consul it was old and since the power was out it wasn't functional.

"Looking it over it seems that everything works properly all we need is power. This old consul could tell us somethings all we need is something to power it." Said Malak.

Thinking about what he wondered but then he snapped his fingers remembering what he had on the ship.

"Stay here I'll be right back." Said Revan as he left his friend at the consul.

Going back to his ship the Ebon Hawk Revan had come back to his friend with a small generator that could power the facility. After about 10 minutes of hooking up the generator the consul had finally activated and the machine had blinked with life.

After the machine was activated an old video recording had played it showed the girl from the picture but this time she was older looking in her early twenties.

(Video/Flashback)

She had ruled her planet with an iron fist all life on this planet was hers to do with as she pleased. After conquering this world at the age of thirteen. She had presented herself to the ruler of all sith the dark lord Marka Ragnos impressed with her power and ambition he had named a sith lord and ruler of her planet.

For ten years she had ruled studying more and more and delving deeper and deeper into the dark side of the force deeper than any lord in the history of the empire. However ruling her planet was no longer enough she had a bigger desire. To dominate all life in the galaxy. Thanks to the stupidity of Naga Sadow she had found just that chance.

"We'll have you found it yet?" she had asked her researchers.

"Yes mam we have Dromund Kaas is right here we've created a star map of the system and to the planet." Said one of her researchers.

"Good gather all of your notes copy everything no matter how insignificant it might seem I want copies of everything." She had said.

Her plan was coming along quite well, after the death of the dark lord Marka Ragnos a power vacuum was created within the empire debating who would succeed the now dead dark lord of the sith. The strongest were 2 contenders Naga Sadow and Ludo Kreesh. Though she was more powerful than both sith lords she choose to keep to herself not wanting to involve herself or her planet. Naga Sadow had then launched an attack on the republic. Knowing the foolish dark lord would lose she had been preparing to for the day knowing that the republic would seek to exterminate the threat at its source. She was right the republic had invaded and launched attacks on almost every sith controlled planet and its citizens. This was her time to strike.

"Before you go call all the sith Lords to this planet and at the same time get our ships ready for evacuation. I want all members of my clan, the Uzumaki, the Uchiha clan, the Senju clan, and finally the Hygua clan all loaded on ships. Also take no than 50,000 citizens. Once that id finished go to Dromund Kaas and wait for me make it clear that nothing is to be done until I get there personally." Said the girl.

"It will be done mam but what will you do?" asked another one of her researchers.

"Simple. I am about to become the most powerful being the universe has ever seen." She had said with an evil/demented grin.

She will be the most powerful entity to ever live and none would be able to stop her she will dominate all life in the galaxy after the republic is conquered she will venture out and discover other planets other star systems and other galaxies. She will rule all life and all will bow before her.

(Later that week)

They were all here all 8 thousand of the most powerful lords in the empire. She had made sure not to call all of them however the younger generation will be spared for they will make the new sith empire, her new sith empire.

It was time to begin

"My fellow sith lord's thank you all for coming this day I know a lot of you have suffered loss at the hands of the republic. Many of you although not willing to admit it are scared well do not worry your fears will be over soon for I have a plan to defeat the republic that is what I told all of you." She had said to the gathered sith.

"Well unfortunately you are all expendable means to an end." She had said to all the lord's suddenly her eyes glowed red and she had reached out with her hand.

Suddenly they all felt their minds being taken over and dominated by the woman they were helpless as their will was stripped away. They were now slaves to her will.

"Good now that you are all much more cooperative let us begin the ritual that will make your power mine." She had said her eyes glowing redder than they already were.

This was it she had waited a week but now she was ready focusing their minds to the dark side and focusing herself she had begun to recite the words and the sith had followed suit and once the final word was said the actions was instant.

(End video/flashback)

Revan and Malak had been disturbed by what they had seen the girl had used a ritual to absorb not only the life of the sith but all life on her planet making herself immortal.

"Quick before the generator gives out copy the Qu ordinates to the system. Now that we have conclusive evidence we can see this threat for ourselves." Said Revan

Doing what his friend had said the two Jedi had gathered their things and had gone back to revan's ship putting in the codes for the system logging them inside they had entered hyper-space.

"What do you think we'll find when we get to Dromund Kaas?" asked Malak sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Well sith obviously. However I can't say for sure what we will find once we get to the system. But be on guard there will be who knows how many sith in the system. We have to on guard. We won't confront them first we need to get as much information as we can. Find out the power structure, soldiers and government, we need to find out all we can about this empire get information this means we need to investigate the planets in the system." Said Revan.

"Okay but how do we go about getting the information not like we can just ask upfront?" asked Malak.

"Don't worry I already have that figured out but for now when we get there we figure out what we can." Said Revan. Just as they had exited hyper-space.

 **Months later**

They had been in the Dromund system for quite some time. They had posed as mercenaries in the system while on Dromund Kaas and the other system that had been intergraded into the empire. They were amazed by the different species they had encountered the Asari, the Quarians, the Turians and so on. When they had first arrived to the planet they were shocked to see so many imperials and sith and after months of work they had discovered. The planet had oozed dark side energy they could sense it everywhere and feel it.

After months of posing and they had finally figured out the logistics of the empire and its military. The plan was simple kill the leader of the empire which the people had called sith empress after that tell the republic of the rebirthed empire and wipe out the sith once and for all.

 **Imperial citadel**

She was in her throne room waiting for the two Jedi that had entered her system months ago it was amusing that they had believed they had gone unnoticed. She had not told anyone other than her dark council but she left order for the two Jedi not to be touched. They would make perfect pawns for her plans for invasion, she could feel them in her palace as they headed for her but she was not afraid after all she was the most powerful being in the galaxy.

Revan and Malak had approached the big door that was the room to the empress's throne. They knew that this was not going to be easy but they also felt that they would be victories in their battle. Opening the door the two Jedi had walked inside the room and had ignited their lightsabers.

"Gentlemen welcome I'll admit I was wondering when you would come here to confront me." Said the empress.

Neither Revan nor Malak lost their composer they weren't all that surprise either considering she was the ruler of all sith.

"In the name of the galactic republic we are here to end the sith threat once and for all." Said Revan.

The two Jedi had charged the woman she didn't even bat an eyelash as they ran to her sitting herself up she held out her hand and suddenly the two knights stopped in their tracks. Using the force she had stopped their charge the two Jedi tried to overcome they were powerless.

"You thought you could take me alone. You thought you could defeat me with just the two of you. Fools." She had said and just like that lighting had shot from her hands it unlike regular blue lighting this lightning was the darkest form of black. As the lighting hit the two Jedi they had felt unimaginable pain. They tried to hold it back but they had let out a scream as they were flung across the room.

The two withered in pain as the lighting still hurt even though she had stopped shooting it. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill either of you I have other uses for you." She had said as she had started laughing shooting more lighting through the Jedi.

 **Months later**

Many months of non-stop to torture and she had finally broke the Jedi and compelled their minds to turn to the dark side she had sent them to recover an ancient forge star craft called the star forge that had been lost now all she had to do is wait as they test the republics strength against a sith threat.

 **Hello people this is the next chapter of the story just to let you know the next chapter will be the last prelude and chapter 4 will get to the war with the empire hope all of you enjoy also I will put one sith lord from the old republic in the empire you won't know until later but for now here is the second chapter.**


End file.
